The Joys of Highschool Not
by MiSeRy BuSiNeSs 24
Summary: Max leaves her dad and old Highschool in Colorado to live with her Mom and sister Ella in Boston. But Max finds out her new Highschool is way different than her last. And maybe Max the undateble may have a crush!... FAX!x No wings ;p
1. First Day

**Hey guys! So I haven't wrote anything in a while :S So this is my first story in ages :D It's summer hols, so I thought, why not? Hope you like! XD**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Maximum Ride!**

"Gah!" I muttered clutching my nervous stomach. Yeah. You heard right. _The_ Max Ride is nervous. And why? I'm just starting my new school...

I sat in my Volvo ( :) courtesy of my immensely rich scientist dad) still holding the wheel. At my old school in Colorado I was happy at all the heads that I turned in this car, but now? Now I wanted to die. Yeah, turn heads I did, but I could practically feel the weight of everyone's stares at the 'New Girl'. I gulped, wishing I had tinted windows or could shrink as I turned the car off. It was winter and term had stared since September. So it was 2 months into my sophomore year. Yey! (Note the sarcasm :( ) I swallowed stepping out of my car and self consciously adjusted my bag strap and positioned my hair like a shield in from everyone's gawking eyes.

The floor was icy and I thought it would be just my luck to slip over on my first day. Luckily, though, I didn't and I began the pain-staking walk towards the school office, staring at my scruffy converse toes to ignore the looks. Occasionally, I would peer through my lashes and curtain of blondish-brown hair to see the school. It had a glass front and steps up to the front. I looked at the office door which was designed with the school motto 'Education is for Life, Life is Education'. Urgh!"Sure it is." I muttered tugging on the handle.

"What?" I let go of the door and it slammed shut.

I looked over to see a tall, mocha coloured girl with pretty brown eyes and a cute skirt on.

"N-nothing!" I blurted out suddenly feeling out of place and tom-boyish in my black skinny jeans and scruffy t-shirt. It was my favourite shirt that I had gotten from a Paramore concert and it was fading from how many times I had worn it. I had on my jacket on to cover myself from the cold but had it partially zipped so you could see the name.

"Oh my gawsh!" she drawled out. " I haven't seen you around before! You must be the new girl! God! OMG! I know who you are! You're Ella's sister! Oh my gawsh! She is so ,like, totally my best friend ever! OMG! Max? It's Max, isn't it! Hi Max! Gosh you're sisters right, you do look nothin' like her! Shit! I don't mean that in a bad way! You're really pretty like she said! Aw crap! Sorry! I'm sorry! I talk too much! I mean...I'm Nudge! Well my real name is Monique but everyone calls me Nudge! Oh and OMG! You should totally sit with us in lunch! Yeah!"

God this girl had a motor-mouth and she was practically panting at the end of that speech! My sister Ella was a freshman and she'd told me all about this 'Nudge'. She'd offered to give up her ride with Nudge and her parents today to accompany me but I refused. Now I 'kinda wished I hadn't. Damn these nerves! So you're probably all confused now about how Ella has a best friend here at this freak place already but this is because she's always gone to this High school. I stayed in Colorado with my father after the divorce but Ella had gone with my mom (a vetinary surgeon named Valencia Martinez) here to Boston Massachusetts. "Yeah that's right." I said awkwardly looking at her. Suddenly, the bell rang and saved me from Nudge's awe-filled gaze :S .This place was so strange! "Well, ciao for now!" She said brightly before whipping her ringing cell phone out and saying "Yo Ella, where did you go off to? Never mind, guess who I just met!" and walking away. I opened the door again but was abruptly nearly knocked off my feet. A strong pair of arms stopped from landing on my butt. I looked up (and I mean way up, god I hate being 5"7!) into a pair of dark chocolaty eyes. My sarcastic words I was just going to snap died on my lips as took in all of the guy who I just crashed into. God, he was HOT! Wth, Max? I stopped checking him out and blushed furiously as he smirked, knowing what I was doing. Suddenly, the floor seemed veeery interesting. *Insert embarrassed cough*

"You must be Max. I'm Nick Houston, but you can call me Fang... I'm showing you round once you get your timetable." the guy ( 'Fang'! Wth!) muttered dying to laugh at me and what I was just doing. Oh joy. Guess I'm talk of the school and now talking to an ignorant jerk. And embarrassingly he was showing me round _all _today. God, I hate school...

**So guys that was my first chapter! Sorry! I know I got some of the American terms and things wrong, but hey I'm English! So don't kill me! Maybe you should just ...review! **_**hint hint!**_** x**


	2. Attitude turn around

**Okay guys! Next chapter for you! :D Thanks for everyone's support with reviews and story alerts on the first chapter! :p On with the chapter!**

**Ps. Disclaimer- Don't own Max Ride (DAMN!)**

Great. Just my luck. I snuck a look at the smirking 'Fang' and then looked at his feet. Oooohhhh embarrassing! We were wearing the same black converse! Then I looked at the rest of him. He had glossy brown hair that fell in his eyes 'emo-style' with a long fringe. He had a mid-night blue shirt on, rolled to the elbow and it was only half fastened so you could see his white shirt under it. Woah! He had muscles and height! And of course those eyes which you could probably drown in...For the second time today I wanted to look more feminine and pretty. What? Did I just say that? MAX! Snap out of it! You meet one guy and you're now contemplating changing fashion styles 'cos you're wearing the same shoes as him? How else would I impress him then? Shit! Scratch that! I _sooooooooooooooo_ do you not want to impress this jerk! Do I? Right! That's it. Time for a bit of an attitude check. At my old school, _all_ (and I mean all) the guys at my school wanted to date me. They found my bad, sarcastic attitude, looks (but most of all my figure-ewwww!) and tendency to start bitch fights with the popular girls, kinda 'Hawt! So why was I acting so weird at this new school? I needed the tougher Max back and I mean NOW!

"Sure, whatever..." I said and stalked past him haughtily until I reached reception. Glancing back, I saw his eyes had widened and that his smirk was wiped off his face! He was not expecting that! Aw yeah! Who's still got it? I walked in, letting go of the door immediately so it would slam but seen as though it didn't, I figured Fang had caught it and was stood behind me.

"Hi 'hon! I'm Michelle!" said the receptionist who had a British accent. (**Woooo! Go England :D ) **"Take no notice of the principal, 'e's a right old git! Tea?" I declined the tea and went and sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room where Michelle's office was. I pulled out my pen and filled in the remainder of my transaction forms. I filled them in hastily and waited until I heard Michelle say "Good luck 'darl, wants to see you..." I wasn't quite sure if I heard Michelle mutter 'Bastard!' under her breath at the end of her sentence. I grinned at her and walked past confidently until I reached a door with a plaque on it. It read ', Principal' on it. I knocked twice and entered...

So, you know how you say first impressions and all? I don't think was very good at it at all... and maybe I wasn't either!

"Maximum-"

"MAX!" I hissed, interrupting him for the fifth time on my name.

"Max_imum_" he pronounced the rest of my name very purposefully watching my reaction before continuing. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Your grades seem good but there is an issue with your... _behaviour_." He said through his teeth, flashing a big fake smile that didn't even reach his eyes. "But that's not a problem now-_is it_?" He said leaning in a patronising way across the desk.

"_Is _it?" I replied sweetly mimicking his actions.

"Well yes. _At this school you won't be getting into trouble._ Will you?" I cringed at his bad breath that made me want to gag.

"I _suppose_ not." I replied cooly. As if! I've _always_ had a bad attitude. Oh yes the old Max is in the building!

"_Well_ then. Here is your timetable, map and homework planner. _Any questions?_" He clearly didn't want me to ask any questions so I snatched my things off him and added "Yeah, when's lunch?"

He did another fake smile and I copied him. I had a feeling he wanted me out of his office-fast. "1.00 till 2.00."Oh yeah, I was pissing him off!

"Thanks!"I grinned at him scraping my chair as I stood up making a screech on the crappy office floor.

"A Houston shall be showing you around. Good day." He dismissed me. It seemed he never said anyone's name right as I'm sure Fang gets called his nick-name rather than Nick never mind Nicholas all the time! I wondered did he ever correct and hated him too? Hhhhhhmmmm. I slammed the door on the way out and Fang looked up from his ipod and Michelle from her computer.

"E's a bugger 'in 'e?" she chuckled.

"Yeah!" I replied grimly. I am _so_ gonna annoy now!

.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.0o.0o..o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o

So, after Fang and I signed in at the office (as we missed registration in home room), we headed for class. We were about ten minutes late and Fang, after looking at my timetable, informed me we were in the same class for everything!

"WHAT?_ For everything? _Even gym?" Fang's lips twitched slightly at my reaction and I realised he probably never does this. I smiled back at him slightly. I also realised he hardly talks. Kind of a 'suffer in silence' type of guy.

"Don't worry, we don't get changed together... unless..." he finished suggestively raising his eye brows. I blushed and gave he one of the famous 'Don't Mess With Me Looks' though its effect was kind of ruined at my blushing face. He smirked before announcing we had reached our English class. I glanced at the time table and my English teacher's name was Miss McCrossan. I walked in awkwardly behind Fang who apologised being late due to the 'New Girl'. I stepped out behind him as Miss McCrossan stopped the T.V which was playing something to the class. They all looked at me and doing a quick scan I took note of the mostly likely bitches. There were two. A redhead and a brunette. And if bitchy looks could kill...

"Hey, I'm Max." I told Miss McCrossan just as the Red Haired Wonder hissed "_What __**is**__ she wearing? She's like a boy!" _at the back of the class. I gave her my best bitch look back, thinking of my appearance. I had left my blondish- brown hair down today. I wasn't ugly. I was slim, yet toned and had a few curves. I had a smattering of faint freckles across my face, that you could only see up close. And I had big brown eyes. All my old girlfriends back in Colorado used to say they were jealous of my looks. I remembered what the school bitch Sarah had once told me...

_She walked with purpose through the school cafeteria searching until she spotted me. Flipping her hair and wiggling her butt as she passed the jocks. They wolf-whistled and she smiled. Slag! So when she walked over to me, I glared. In volleyball, she'd purposefully pushed me over so I'd thrown all my paint on her in art for payback. I laughed at the purple splodge on her white tank top. She bent down and narrowed her eyes at me._

"_Hey _bitch_. You know what? I _still_ look better in this than you do in your emo outfit so I wouldn't smirk. If you were popular and had a better dress sense we could be friends 'cos you're actually quite pretty, though not beautiful like me. Or so it seems as the boys all like you. But I just have something to say-_ Back off Bitch! I wouldn't do anything to me if I were you!_ Bye..." she sneered. So what did I do? Pounce on her retreating back and slap her. Tee hee. _I had a feeling that the Red Haired Wonder's relationship with me was going to be similar as the one between Sarah and me. Bring it!

Miss McCrossan was very likeable and she sat me next to Fang which earned a sneer from the Redhead and her friend. I just walked past 'oblivious' and glared back. So help me, if she tries anything against me, she is going to pay! Which in fact she was going to in a few lessons time...

**So, there you have! I hope you enjoyed it? Please review? xxx**


	3. Did I just blush?

**Hey! I know it's been ages and I am sooooooooooooo sorry! :S Anyway it's kinda been a bit hectic because my French exchange is arriving in a few days time and I have district netball tournament to prepare for but anyway! Here's the next chappie! Hope you like!**

The bell rang and Miss McCrossan dismissed the class cheerfully and after today's lesson, I just knew she was going to be one of my favourite teachers. I didn't wait for Fang and walked quickly out of the class checking my map. I was stood outside the classroom searching my map for the gym, and in my peripheral, I could see Fang packing away his books whilst a certain ,slutty Red Haired Wonder (whose name I now know was Lissa) attempted at flirting. I snorted at the look on Fang's face and set off down the corridor in the right direction toward gym (or so I hope).

But halfway down the corridor, a voice stopped me. "Max!" A few people turned round at the voice (well, mostly girls) generally surprised as Fang had actually spoken for once (or so I imagined, he just seemed like that). Lissa's eyes zeroed in on me and she stopped mid-flirt with Fang . I guess she didn't like that I was the one who got a response out of him as he'd been completely blanking her. Hhhhhmmmmmmmm... int-e-r-e-sting. Veeeery int-e-r-e-sting.

I stopped and walked over to him. Lissa pathetically tried to regain his attention but just failed...again...ha! "See you at gym Nicky!" she cooed giving up and trailed her finger down his chest. He shuddered at her, repulsed but Lissa just got the _completely _wrong idea and, satisfied, she walked away but not before sending a smug look my way. Bring it bitch! Anyway, I just realised Fang was talking to me...oops.

"Max? Max! Finally! I'll show you the way to gym." He said and grabbed my arm.

"I already know my way round!" I replied haughtily and began walking the way I had been until I realised that Lissa had walked in the completely opposite direction when she'd stalked off. Blushing like the idiot I am, I whirled back around and stormed back to a smirking Fang knowing now that I did not, in fact, know my way round.

"Fine!" I huffed and he dragged me by the hand to gym. Damn that's TWICE in one day that guy has made me blush! Twice! Wth is wrong with me? Jeez, Max! Get it together!

We arrived at the girl's changing room and that's when I remembered how I'd made a fool of myself earlier when I thought that me and Fang would be getting changed together! :S Oh no! I'm blushing! NOT AGAIN! I suddenly realise I was still holding Fang's hand and retracted it from his grip, blushing _even _harder. Oddly, I missed his touch. WHAT? I DID NOT SAY THAT!

"Max, are you okay?"

"Wh?-Yeah! Fine! See you soon!" I all but shouted and ran into the changing rooms. OMG! I thought I was 'gonna _die _of embarrassment! I pulled out my P.E uniform and reluctantly started to pull it on, my cheeks thankfully returning to their normal colour. 'Slutty' didn't even describe it. A) The principal was a perv or B) Some slut like Lissa and that brunette Brigid probably designed it, I thought as I pulled the ho-ish knee high socks on. I had on a rEaLly short pleated skirt and a top that hardly covered my midriff. I felt so exposed! _Not_ good! I self consciously tried tugging my skirt down but it was no use. I was the only one in the changing room seen as though I was late from English and I walked out into the gym. The gym could probably have been a street corner because of all those girls! No jokes! It was like Sluts 'r' Us! I walked up to the teacher and immediately took a disliking towards him. I mean how ironic, that the gym teach is actually a chubby middle aged man, who smelt like off-cologne and sweat. Ew. He ticked me off the register and chastised me for being late. Then in walked Fang and all the girls started twittering and playing with the hair and striking poses. WHORES! Well, apart from one girl, who looked just as un-comfortable as me. I walked over to her after trying not to scream at the coach for being as sexist pig. Fang was lat_er _than me, and he didn't even get told off! He smirked at me,knowing my anger and went and introduced myself to the girl. I mean. Does the guy not smile? He only ever seems to smirk! Gah! He's annoying!

"Hey, I'm Max. Just Max. No, it's not a guy's name and I swear I didn't pick it m'kay?" I introduced myself and she laughed at this and then told me her name was J.J. She was cute and looked kind off preppy. She had plaits in and red hair and green eyes ( not Lissa type hair though, ew!) We chatted effortlessly through warm up and it seemed we had a lot in common. We both loved Paramore **(best band ever!) **and hated Lissa and we seemed to agree on everything (i.e hating the uniform!). Hm, it seems I've made a friend!

Coach then told us to run laps and we jogged together and J.J told me the 'goss' with Lissa. Holy shit! What was this school doing to me? I blush, I want to look more feminine (though _definitely _NOT slutty!), and I've started to describe people's outfits and use words like OMG! And 'goss'! I sound like a mini Ella! Argh! God help me!

"So anyway, Lissa is just his _major _ho-bag who is like queen bitch of the school. Seriously, I would keep away from her _and _ her 'crew'"

"What you mean like that Bridgit girl?"

"Yup most definitely!"

We kept on running and lapped a few of the guys. Ha! Take that sexist coach! The rest of the girls were lying on the grass tanning and fanning themselves. Seriously, had they not heard of melanoma? They would occasionally watch the track when Fang would lap me (Yes. Okay. So someone is _finally_ faster than me, and it turns out Fang is on most of the guy's sports team! But still! I could probably whoop all your butts!) Me and J.J were the only girls running and it was fun. Apart from the skirts which was half way up my arse! EW! Guys were behind us... _staring!_ J.J and I sped up both sharing the same grossed out look and burst out laughing. Yup. Definitely made a friend!

"And most of the guys would have Lissa, but she only wants Fang. I mean does she not get that he's not interested? Anyways, she flirts with him _everyday!_ And when she's not doing that, she bitches. God I hate her!" she huffed angrily.

"I take it when she 'bitches' it's sometimes about you?" I gathered.

"Yupp!" she muttered stopping when the coach blew his whistle.

"So J.J, my new partner in crime, fancy some pay back?"

"You 'betcha!" she eagerly answered and we grinned evilly. Pay back biatch!

**Yey! So next chapter up! REVIEW? 3 x**


	4. Revenge is sweet!

**Hey y'all! I'm sorry, I just had to do that... I have this American friend and... anyways! SO! I am extreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemly sorry about not updating! I had French exchange, netball tournament, paramore concert (OMG they were amazing! :O I LOVE Hayley Williams!) Then winter exams and a TON of homework and I've just been sooooo busy. Plus I'm not sure if I should continue? I've broken up now for winter so I can update more often? Anyways... on with the fic!**

**P.s I don't own!**

**P.p.s I'd like to thank BlackBlueNSilver951 for this idea! THANK YOU!**

"I feel like we should have James Bond theme music right now! Don't 'cha think?... huh? MMMPPH!" Okay. Let me explain. So J.J had this great plan for revenge on Lissa... which involved breaking in to her house... and the only person she knew who could do that was...

"-NUDGE!" I hissed. "You'll wake the hag up! Do you want to be caught for breaking and entering?" JEEZE!

Nudge sniffed disdainfully before saying "It's open." W-O-W! The shortest sentence she has ever uttered. It truly was amazing how fast she broke the lock on the window though... so I forgive her. I edged further along the branch and switched positions with Nudge.

"J.J , hand me the binoculars." Well it seems Nudge couldn't have woken her up as she wasn't in her room...

"What do you mean she's not there?" beamed Nudge.

"Wow Nudge you lasted like"-I checked my watch- " 1 minute in your vow of silence!" Weirdly, Nudge took that as a compliment. God that girl's a loony.

"Hey I wonder if she's snu-" J.J began, but at that moment, the front door of the porch slowly opened.

"S*IT!" I cussed and hid myself further in the tree. There stood Lissa, illuminated only by the light of the moon in a very slutty little number.

"URGH! She sooooo needs her roots doing, and her bra? Padded much?" gasped Nudge. My glare was useless in the dark, so I thumped her instead. Thankfully she didn't make another noise... or fall out the tree...

Lissa was in a _very _short and tight black dress. It was backless and I swear it ended _just _ above her arse. No joke! Talk about EW! I wonder how she wasn't cold? She took of her heels and padded along the grass until she got down the street and arrived at what looked like a red convertible. I couldn't be sure in the dark. Then she was-

"Going...going...GONE! We couldn't have picked a better night!" smiled J.J. Perfect!

"Remember guys, she was obviously sneaking out, so that means her parents _must_ be in the house. Nudge you come in with me, J.J keep look out, m'kay? Nudge? Have you got the bag?... great! C'mon!"

oOo

The window hissed in its tracks and I stealthily threw the rucksack through it and followed it in. Nudge arrived less gracefully, bottom first.

"Nudge? Why are you wearing a skirt? It's soo not practical?"

"Because you never know when a cute boy is around...you never know!" She ended, attempting to be mysterious.

"What so you think Iggy is hiding in Lissa's closet? Speaking of which, where is it?" So I had been watching Nudge shamelessly flirt with one of Fang's best friends, Iggy at luch that day. I was just to could an opportunity to tease her about it. What can I say?I'm a natural! Hmmm that reminds me of this funny thing Fang said to me at luch,-... I didn't say anything... BAD MAX!

Nudge turned what appeared to be beet red in the dark and muttered something that sounded like "Of course you would think a skirt un-practical. And the closet is obviously there you fashion-knowledge-deprived freak!"

"Seriously Nudge?"

"You're the one telling my you can't find a closet, for C*rist's sake, it is obviously th-"

"Guys! Hurry up! I can hear you from here!" J.J hissed worriedly. Chicken! Jeesh she came up with the plan! Which I should be getting on with...

"Nudge does she have a lock on her door?"

"Check! Already done it! What teenage girl wou-"

"Just open the closet for me already!"

She stalked over to the closet and after a thumbs up from J.J, I dragged the contents of the bag along the floor.

"God! When I thought I couldn't hate the bitch anymore! She has a bigger closet than me! ME! _And _I have a better fashion sense than _her!_ Why me? Why does god hate me?"

I decided to go with it and instructed Nudge to start ransacking the... well let's just call it a room. Because seriously, you could fit another bedroom in here! As quietly as possibly we removed all the hangars and dumped her slaggish clothing in one pile. I think she might hold prostitute meetings in here... it _is _big enough for that sort of thing after all!

So, I'm not joking, Lissa had pictures of her ALL around the room. Black and white one's with her friends, posing pictures...the lot. And was th-? NO WAY! I think I'm 'gonna die! A Justin Bieber calendar! Seriously?

Anyways, after the closet was bare, we switched the rails with her new styled clothing.

"It against my fashion code to dress someone else in these, these _clothes_, but seen as though it's Lissa..." Is it sad to say I wanted to do one of those evil laughs right now? No?... MMMWAAAHAHAHA!

We also swapped Lissa 'shoes' for... you'll never guess! CLOGS! You know those wooden hollandy type thing shoes? She is 'gonna die when she sees this!

Just then, I heard police sirens in the background. Was it stupid I thought nothing of it? We finished off in the closet, and then started to ruin her makeup. I wonder how much uglier she would look without it? Is it even possible? I wrote "DESPERATE" on her mirror and proceeded to ruin her lipstick. Nudge was in the middle of pouring the contents of her perfume out, when it grew quiet. Too quiet. The sirens had stopped. Suddenly, red and blue lights flashed on the wall of Lissa's bedroom, lighting up the grotesque pink fluffiness of it. J.J's flustered face appeared at the window.

"GUYS! IT'S THE POL-"

The front door was slammed open, the landing lights turned on, when the shouting began.

"YOUNG LADY, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? AND DRESSED LIKE THAT? DO YOU CALL THAT A DRESS?"

The calmer voice of a police officer "This young madam here has been taken from an underage party where a lot of drinking was taking place."

"Yeah! It's a dress daddy!" screamed Lissa, ignoring th police officer and standing up for her 'dress'.

"Darling she's just trying to express herself, with her clothing style! You didn't act like this when I was dressed like this when we were younger!" Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh so the prostitution thing ran in the family, ey? Her mom must be such a slut!

Nudge and I unfroze from our trance and I hurriedly snapped the other mascara wands before bolting to the window with Nudge.

Feet stomped up the stairs as Lissa's mother finished off with the police officer. Teehee... that's sounds wrong...

"S*IT! C'MON NUDGE!" I hissed. The locked door may buy us some time... Meanwhile Nudge was trying to stuff Chanel perfume in her knickers and an entire set of MAC make-up brushes down her bra.

"NUDGE! C'MON! LEAVE IT!" We finally scrambled out the window, just in time too, as Lissa's doorknob rattled and she let out a string of cuss words about her 'terrible life!'

Regaining her breath, Nudge said, "With a closet like that? _You_ think you have a bad life? Some people!..."

J.J looked as if she were about to faint, he hair plastered to her forehead which Nudge decided to sort out because it "Was not a good look as you never know when a cute boy could be around... you never know" As for me, I finally got my breath back, snuck back home after saying farewell to my partners in crime, and wondered just what would happen to Lissa tomorrow...

**There you have it! It was **_**such**_** a fun chapter to write. I love Nudge! See how Lissa's dressed at school next chapter? Ideas? And most of all... REVIEWS? Hope you liked! xx**


	5. The Plan

**Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter! (especially BlackBlueNSilver951!) I have once again used one of her ideas for this chapter! So with no further ado! More fax in this chapter too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

She didn't turn up till lunch. And an unusual silence descended on the cafeteria. There, Lissa was, dressed in... a green, knee length, corduroy skirt and a beige turtle neck which looked more like barfed up chocolate. Her cheeks flamed nearly as red as her hair when a brave soul decided to shatter the silence with a snigger... the volume rose until Lissa was the laughing stock of the entire room. Ah! Revenge is sweet!

She strode off to what I assumed was the bathrooms after signalling her friends to follow. They scurried after her like little mice. I noticed one was carrying a back of 'extra' clothes (which was Lissa's normal attire that is more like underwear). I could see a high-heel poking out whci was to replace Lissa's slippers (she must have decided they were better than wearing the clogs) Shame... I would have liked to see her in those!

"And I thought she would spend all day in the corduroy freak... oh well. I have more exciting news!" beamed Nudge as the cafeteria walked back to their separate 'cliques' and gossiped about Lissa.

"Oh?" said Iggy as he sat, flipping his chair backwards after placing his skateboard on the table.

"N-nothing. Girl stuff! Did you... erm-" Nudge blushed as she couldn't make conversation.

"See Lissa?" Ella supplied for her.

"Totally! I saw her when I was outside skating. Jesus, no make-up on as well!" he faked puking on his lap, before continuing, "Everyone only likes her because she's rich and admittedly has _quite_ a nice figure."

Nudge swallowed her coke the wrong way and began to splutter whilst J.J thumped her repeatedly on her back. Overall it looked quite an un-attractive scene.

Iggy's pale eyebrows rose and Nudge just flushed even harder.

"I'm not 'gonna even ask..." he muttered before skating off to get lunch. Not before a teacher shouted at him though for skating indoors and confiscating his board.

We decided not to broach on Nudge's embarrassing moment of jealousy when Iggy commented on Lissa's figure, so I instead asked her of the 'exciting news'.

"So I totally knew Lissa would have a backup plan to 'Operation Outfit Disaster' which in this case was borrowing her slutty clothes of her 'friends', so I know another way to get back at her!" she finished dramatically. Just when I was about to ask her why did we go through with the plan at all, if she could just find a way around it when Ella asked, "It was you guys that did that? Why didn't you tell me? Max! You're meant to be my sister!"

"Because you are going to help her in her next plan to overthrow Lissa off the 'throne', take over her position as football captain, and basically rule the school!" Nudge explained.

"-WHAT?"

"REALLY? THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU,MAX!"

"Why me Nudge?"

"Because you have the more to gain by this!"

"How?"

" Beeeeeeecause, you're amazing at football, are so much more prettier than her aaaaaand there's always Fang!" she said in a 'duh' tone.

"Wwhaat?" My voice squeaked unnaturally so I sipped my soda as I turned red.

Then I continued with the oh-so-witty, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Me either." said, guess- Fang! He slid next to me and stretched his long legs out the side of the table. He positioned his skateboard as Iggy previously had on the table.

He looked amazing. You know when you're aware that you are staring and yet you can't seem to draw your eyes away? When everyone else around is awfully aware of you sitting open mouthed and gaping gormlessly at the most attractive guy on the PLANET? Yup- happened to me. ME! He quirked his eyebrow (damn I wish I could to that!) and started to eat his apple. His mouth looked so supple and gorgeous when he did that. I swallowed, extremely loudly and ignored the other girl's sniggers.

"That is why you _are _doing it, Max!" gloated Nudge as I stared sullenly at her.

Now Fang (queue Dreamy sigh here) was a gentleman. No jokes. He barely says a bad word about girls, so if he doesn't like them, he's still nothing but polite. It's just the way he was taught (the right way!) String that in with his good looks, he's hotter than ever, which is why every girl wants him. Enter Lissa. So from what I have heard, Fang has had plenty of girlfriends, and Lissa wanted to be one of them! But it would be so unfair to let her have him, right? That is why I agreed to the plan with a subtle nod. Okay! Only reason! Not as if I like him! Even though I have been staring out his mouth and constantly thinking about him. Maybe I do like him?

Over the girls triumph, (which Fang still didn't and _wouldn't know _about!) I didn't hear Fang talking to me. I did know his lips, _those lips,_ had moved and he seemed to be talking to me. Damn! I have to quit staring at that boy's mouth!

He repeated the question.

"Do you want to walk to next period , trig, together?" he enunciated each word like I was thick.

"Su-ure!" my voice cracked un pleasantly. I then did one of those nervous laughs that girls do. Not the flirty type, but the type where it's like " Oh My Gosh ! Did the guy I fancy just ask me that?" I had to work on that. Gathering as much Max attitude I had (which I tell you is a lot) I sauntered past him and shot him a glance that said with my eyes "I'll lead." I smiled smugly as I felt my phone vibrate.

It read: _**Team listing starts at 5. Go straight to the locker room after last period, so we can see the plan through! Glad you agreed! ;p Oh and good luck with Fang! X**_

I blushed at the ending but felt great satisfaction at what I was about to do; show Lissa who's top!

**GO MAX! Bless her about Fang! ****Ooo La la! ****Please review!( And by football I meant soccer because I'm English ! ;p) xx**


	6. Nearly Showtime!

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been taking aaaaaaaaaages to update but I have been really busy! :O I'm not joking, I've just got back from French exchange and I'm absolutely shattered! Oh well, at least she took me to Paris! ;) On with the chapter!**

_**Previously...**_

_"Do you want to walk to next period , trig, together?" he enunciated each word like I was thick._

_"Su-ure!" my voice cracked un pleasantly. I then did one of those nervous laughs that girls do. Not the flirty type, but the type where it's like " Oh My Gosh ! Did the guy I fancy just ask me that?" I had to work on that. Gathering as much Max attitude I had (which I tell you is a lot) I sauntered past him and shot him a glance that said with my eyes "I'll lead." I smiled smugly as I felt my phone vibrate._

_It read:__**Team listing starts at 5. Go straight to the locker room after last period, so we can see the plan through! Glad you agreed! ;p Oh and good luck with Fang! X**_

_I blushed at the ending but felt great satisfaction at what I was about to do; show Lissa who's top!_

**oOo**

The bell rang to signal the end of last period and I slowly packed my bag up, trying to gain time. I mean, I could not believe what I had agreed to do! It seemed great and all 'showing Lissa who's top', but in reality, could I really compete? I'd been regretting my decision all the way to trig (so much so that I couldn't even enjoy my walk with Fang!...*ahem*...) and all the way through my other lessons! Would Nudge even know if I didn't turn up? Oh, screw that I think she's meeting me there! Or even may-

'-Maaaaaximum? Hello? You in there?'

I looked up after zipping my bag to see a boy who'd introduced himself as Sam to me earlier on.

'Oh, hey, Sam right?'

'Sam', obviously pleased I'd remembered his name started to turn a little pink in the face. Nice to see I stiiill had it! ;)

'Yeah!' he said a little _too_ enthusiastically. I finally realised that in order to gain my attention he'd called me..._Maximum, _gah!

'Oh and er, it's Max, not Max-_imum..._'

'S-sorry!' he said a little breathily and went redder still. Is this how I was with Fang? So blatantly obvious?

'So, I heard your trying out for soccer tonight, you know, going against _Lissa?'_ he seemed to have recovered from my presence (hehe!) and then what it sunk in. What he'd said.

'_What?_ How do you know?' I asked confuzzled ( don't ask it's my friend's favourite adjective!)

Clearly happy to have found a conversation starter, Sam casually reached for my bag and all but herded me out the door.

'Well yeah, that girl 'Nudge'? She's been spreading it around all afternoon! It's 'sorta a big deal! You know, I mean, no one's ever taken on Lissa and well now, people are coming to watch the try-outs, so...' he faded off after seeing my expression. 'Er, did I-did I say erm something wrong?' Okay so normally I would have been flattered by someone getting all flustered over me like he was, but now? Now I was just like, WHAT?

'Actually, yeah. You said people were watching? _Watching? _And that Nudge- NUDGE?' We'd rounded the corner to the changing rooms and I saw Nudge and AN ENTIRE GROUP! Waiting around outside them. She visibly gulped and said something which caused the others to all walked outside, to the pitch, WERE MY TRY OUT WAS TAKING PLACE! Nudge plastered on her big grin and started gossiping the moment I got close enough, drowning out Sam's awkward 'See you later and good luck!' by emitting a constant stream of chatter.

'NUDGE! What _did_ you do?' I asked fuming.

'So, like I was walking to class and then Lissa came over mouthing off to me and Ella and so people naturally gathered around and listened in to our argument and stuff! You know it was sort of like off Mean Girls were everyone like turned to animals and got all angry? Because I tell you things got bitchy and-'

'Get to the point!'

'_WELL,_ she may or may not have said something quite rude about you and I may _or may not!_ Have told her about possibly how you were you know maybe, maybe, you know...TAKING HER ON AND KICKING HER ARSE! I had every right too! But then people heard and the guys were like 'Cool two hot chicks getting all angry over football!' and then people got their phones out and started texti-'

Silenced by my glare, Nudge (for once!) soundlessly handed over my football kit and held the door open for me. I stormed through huffing, catching a glimpse of the crowd gathering around the pitch on my way in.

Ella had decided to escape my fury by already being in the changing rooms and when I entered she was currently doing a headstand against the wall. COS, THAT'S NOT WEIRD?

'Ella what-? You know what don't bother!'

'Well, I heard Nudge start her rant and knew it was 'gonna be a long time, so I had to get myself occupied!' she protested.

'_That's_ how you keep yourself occupied?'

'Your face colour is going to clash with you outfit if you don't stop soon!' Nudge cried worriedly.

'Or, alternatively, all the blood will rush to your head and you'll become verryyy faint and blue-' I began and Ella was up in a flash. God and she's meant to be my sister!

It was hard staying mad at those two, so as I was getting changed, I was very generous and let them tell me the rumours which had spread due to Nudge's argument with Lissa. Which coincidentally had been about me and my attitude!

'And this one girl named Kirsty in my Religion Class told me you were 'gonna have a fight at the end of school and-'

'And someone else said you'd vandalised her car and were in the Principal's office' interjected Ellla.

'Oh, and Matt Davis said he saw you two, erm 'getting your _groove_ on' near the lockers-'

'I'm sorry what?' So I'd heard a string of rumours from each of them, but that one?

'They say there's some truth in all rumours!' said a husky, masculine voice suddenly. Upon seeing my startled look, Ella whispered 'Don't worry, Fang can just hear through the door what we were saying like I could hear Nudge's rant through it too!' Even so, I still through my top on over my bra and stormed to the door before yanking it open. Fang had obviously been leaning against and nearly fell on me.

'Woah!' I yelled but he caught himself with a surprising amount of grace and a shrug that sort of said 'Yeah, I meant to do that!'

'Would you first of all like to explain you crude comment, why you even heard it at all and finally what you agree your punishment should be for saying it?' I spat at him, hand on hip.

Fang obviously found this amusing, as the corner of his mouth began to twitch. 'I mean that Matt guy obviously had some truth in his words whether or not he got the people right, or he's just an attention seeking dick-'

'I'd go for the latter-' I interrupted.

'Or maybe he did see you and Lis-'

'Not funny!' I glared. 'Continue...'

'And I only heard you guys through the door of the changing rooms because they are really badly sound proofed and I swear I haven't been in! You would have noticed and as for my punishment? I've 'kinda just explained my way out of one...'

Not wanting to admit that he had actually got his way out of that one I asked instead what was the message he'd been sent to give me.

'Oh,' he answered, 'it's just that Coach gave you 5 minutes to get your butt on the-' he glanced at his watch, 'nope, what I mean to say is the coach wants you on the pitch now.'

'What? What about my 5 minutes?'

'You wasted them on Matt Davis.'

'Wha-who? Oh! The attention seeking dick right-'

'-Right, so are you-

'-Ready? No!'

'Zomg! That was soo cool you guys just, like finished each other's sentences!' screamed Nudge. Ella wolf whistled us, whilst Fang and I just rolled our eyes. Back to the subject...

'No! I'm not ready! And how did the coach even know I was-'

'Everyone knows!' They all chorused as I was handed my trainers and literally pushed outside the changing room doors. One word: S-H-I-T!

**Okay, so you guys, I need ideas on how this tryout is gonna go because I have no football/soccer knowledge WHATSOEVER! So please, REVIEW! xx**


	7. Try outs

**HELLO! Sorry I haven't updated in ages...but...oh well! And I've just smashed my shower door so I'm grounded now! Oops. **

**ON WITH THE SHOW PEEPS!**

**P.s Me no own **

**P.p.s When I say football I mean soccer to all you Americans ;p**

_**Previously:**_

_'Oh,' he answered, 'it's just that Coach gave you 5 minutes to get your butt on the-' he glanced at his watch, 'nope, what I mean to say is the coach wants you on the pitch now.'_

_'What? What about my 5 minutes?'_

_'You wasted them on Matt Davis.'_

_'Wha-who? Oh! The attention seeking d*ck right-'_

_'-Right, so are you-_

_'-Ready? No!'_

_'Zomg! That was soo cool you guys just, like finished each other's sentences!' screamed Nudge. Ella wolf whistled us, whilst Fang and I just rolled our eyes. Back to the subject..._

_'No! I'm not ready! And how did the coach even know I was-'_

_'Everyone knows!' They all chorused as I was handed my trainers and literally pushed outside the changing room doors. One word: S-H-I-T!_

oOo

So, you know that feeling you get when you're on a rollercoaster and you're flipped here there and everywhere and you know that once the thing stops you're 'gonna barf? Yeeeeeeeah, that's what I had...but like times a billion. My palms were sweaty and my mouth was dry and I had the sudden urge to bail...yeah because the guys would let that happen. No pressure... And why? All because of a football try-out! What was wrong with me? Sheesh Kabab!

'C'mon Max! I've see you play, you'll get on the team in no time!'Ella encouraged whilst taking my bags out of my hands.

'Yeah! You'll be, like totally amazing! And you'll so whip her arse and she'll be so jealous! And then our plan will really get into action! And then like you'll be like all 'Hey, I'm Max Ride, you can't mess with me an-hmph-' Nudge was gratefully silenced to my delight and also to hers (for a COMPLETELY different reason, *wink wink* ) by Iggy. Not to my delight was what Iggy had draped around his shoulders.

'What's that?' I spat at him. So, I'd only know the guy for like a few days and yeah he was a pretty funny and nice dude (well for a skater, pyro that is) but really? A banner? Was this really necessary for a TRY -OUT?...Apparently so...

'It's my banner! You know, I've just knocked it up. No please! Stop it! I know the resemblance is un-canny -' he teased.

'Uncanny? IGGY? Since when have I been a FREAKING ORANGE STICK FIGURE WITH PURPLE HAIR? And why does it say Max_ine when I'm called MAX! _and what- _what am I doing?'_

'Oh you're bitch slapping Lissa! You see? She's the one with ginger hair! Neat, huh?'

-I wasn't going to mention how her 'ginger hair' matched my stick figure body and how, no Iggy, it was not in fact neat! How did Nudge even fancy this cheese ball?-

' And number one: please be a little more grateful, I spent all of 5 minutes on this! And number two: they were the only colours my little sister had and she's only 6! Plus she was the one who wrote Maxine so... so...so there!' he added with a camp little hair flick.

Nudge just burst out laughing and began asking him about his sister, Angel?, and walked off with Iggy to the enormously growing crowd! Emphasis on the grow-_ing! _IT'S STILL GROWING PEOPLE, IT'S GETTING LARGER! CAN I HEAR A 'SAY WHAT?'

'You'll be fine.' a low voice whispered in my ear causing a major swoon and tingle moment (hehe!) Ella winked at me at the end of my little, shall I call it, Swoon Session, and scurried off after saying good luck.

Bracing myself I turned round and then looked up (dayum that boy is tall!). Smirking down at me was Fang whose presence I had previously forgotten due to Iggy's '_banner' _incident... prick. I mean why did he make me forget Fang? And why do I care? And why am I questioning myself? And what is Fang saying to me? Crap... shoulda been listening...

'-and that afterwards. So you game?' What was he talking about, the match? Game...hmm for what though...-crap the game!

'S-sure!' I grinned positively knowing noooooothin' 'bout what that boy just said.

'Cool. Pick you up once you're done? You can ride with the rest of us back to mine. And Max?'

'Yes!' oopps that was a bit _too _enthusiastic...my god I'm a freak...

'I know you'll be great... I'll be watching.' he winked, walking off, although not after laughing at my over enthusiastic answer -.-

But wait -woah woah woah- back up a bit? Ride? 'Mine'? HIS PLACE? A RIDE? To Fang's? *MAJOR FREAK OUT MOMENT!* A RIDE?

'RIDE!'

OH DEAR LORD HELP ME! WHAT IS GOING ON?

'RIDE!' the coach shouted again. Oh crap,THE GAME! Stupid Fang, stupid 'ride', stupid hormones- wait- who was the 'rest of us?' WHAT? ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

At the admittedly scary look of the coach I jogged over to him where the rest of the people trying out where already- oops. And I'd apparently missed warm up as well as Lissa had just stopped showing her 'suggestive' lunges towards the crowd. Major EW!

I spotted J.J, (since when was she trying out?) and sidled over to her under the coach's stony glare.

'What's wrong?' she mouthed after seeing my face which was currently in 'Freak out mode'. What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? Oh nothing, except I've just agreed to something I don't know about with the guy I may possibly, slightly, maybe like a bit too much for my own good, which is _really_ freaking me out and it also has something to do with a ride, a load of other people and his house. HELP! Oh...and I have try-outs- DOUBLE HELP!

'Nerves,' I mouthed back shrugging and pulling it off very nonchalantly, yey me! But of _course_ couch saw me...dumb ass.

'Ride. Since you were _clearly _listening, you can try out first, _with the current captain. _Lissa?' he called to where the soon to be 'ex- captain', HELL YEAH, was flirting with a very amused Fang. Grr, I'll show her! 'You, Ride, try outs, NOW!' God he needed to learn how to speak! Lissa grinned very bitchily and narrowed her eyes at me- oh it is SO ON!

After the coach's little rant and a very embarrassing cry from Iggy ('LET'S PUSH THESE TRY OUTS TO THE MAX! WOO, YOU GO GIRLFRIEND!) which earned him some seriously freaked out looks and a face palm from me, I _finally_ found out what to do.

'So you just dribble the ball to the end and back, tackle, shoot and whoever scores first wins?'

On the pitch were two sets of plastic cones running the length of it, in which Lissa and I had to dribble our footballs through- once there and once back. Once we'd finished this, we have to kick our balls away and head for the third one, placed in between the two lines of cones, halfway down the pitch. If quick enough, you may not have to tackle for the ball, if too slow, a tackle is made and whoever wins has to shoot the ball. The stop watch is then stopped and the winner receives their time for scoring and may or may not get a position on the team depending on how fast the time.

'_Like I said Miss Ride!' _coach Collins said too sweetly (queue shudder) 'Now, on your marks...get set...GO!'

The crowd began to cheer as I picked up the pace and began to dribble. It came naturally to me, through years of practise, and I suddenly wondered where all the nerves had come from. I willed myself faster, all the time keeping the ball in firm control and my eyes straight ahead. No way was that b*tch beating me! Daring a glance at Lissa, I worryingly registered that I was only a few paces ahead of her...I almost forgot she was the captain. Reaching the end of the pitch, I pivoted quickly and began my way back, desperate to win my try out and prove to Lissa who was boss!

Apparently, we had something in common...for she desperately wanted to win too...crap. I turned on a whole new level at this (and no Iggy, I wasn't pushing it to the max!) I finally reached it to the end, sweat beading my brow about a second before Lissa. We both sprinted at lightning speed down to the centre of the pitch, (yet I was obviously the faster one, get your heads out of the gutter!) I made it to the middle and just touched the ball with my foot, when Lissa's sliding tackle took me out from behind. HELL TO THE NO!

Springing back up again, I speedily caught up and niftily snatched the ball away from Lissa, skilfully blocking her from getting it back. I launched myself down the pitch and was a few feet from the goal. I was so close now! The crowds roar increased as I swung my leg back, aimed at the goal and ki-!

I fell to the ground at Lissa's illegal tackle, much to the anger of my supporters in the crowd. The other half egged Lissa on as the ball hit home in the back of the net. WHAT?What was that? Where was the whistle? Outraged and for the second time, I got back up on my feet glaring through a red haze towards coach Collins who was writing the time on the team list. WHAT?

'SIR! You and I _both _know that that was a _completely ILLEGAL _tackle! Why haven't you blown your whistle? That was SO not fair play and as for sportsmanship? Come on, old man!' I yelled.

Here's a little tip for you- _never _call you coach 'old man'. Lucky for me though, I found out the hard way! Note the sarcasm.

'Miss Ride!' coach Collins seethed as he threw down the clip board about to start my telling off. Enraged, I cut off his next words as I snatched the clip board off the ground and began stabbing at the sheet with my finger.

'How was that move legal? Tell me! Why is her name on the-' I stopped short of stabbing the team sheet, finding _two _names scrawled on it. The first one read, Lissa Chapman. The second? Yup! You guessed it, the second one was yours truly. The one who is now currently insulting her coach...oops, now I'm in major doo doo.

'-On the team sheet?' Coach Collins interrupted me this time, 'Because the rule here in the sports department is that the captain always maintains their place on the team next year round whether or not they remain in their position. I Miss Ride, many years your senior, _as you have kindly pointed out, _have played a hell of a lot more football than you. I know miss Chapman was in the wrong, which is why she's having a detention-' get in! 'and _YOU_ Miss Ride shall be joining her. For your _utterly disgraceful _behaviour. MY OFFICE TOMORROW LUCHTIME!' he barked ending his mini speech, 'Oh and welcome to the team miss Ride' he added, '...you have impressive potential..'

Lissa stalked over to us where she also received an ear bashing for her illegal move. She just glared at me and walked off smirking. Biatch! At least I made the team though, hey? And also received a detention... -.-

Nudge ran like a bat out of hell from the sidelines with Ella and attempted to try and lift me onto their shoulders. 'Lemme tell you, _that _failed. I was severely p'd off and now I had Ella, Nudge and Iggy jabbering on in my ear, trying to lift my legs in the air. So not fun.

'-can't believe you called him an old man I swear I almost died. And ZOMG you were soo amazing and you're really heavy Max god! Anyways. now we're going to Fang's and-'

'What?'I interrupted Nudge 'What's this about Fang's? And put me down, it's not 'gonna happen'

'Duh! We're having a celebration party at his house...he said you agreed to it?' Nudge said returning my feet to the ground. 'OH! He also said you agreed to letting him give you a ride to his , which is so cute, but I told him, hell no! You can't go all sweaty to his party, right? So, you, me and Ells are goin' back to my place baby and we're giving you a MAKEOVER!' she yelled in a sing songy voice.

'NO!'

'YES!'

'N-'

'Hey girls I'll meet you there right? And Max, my banner _obviously _helped you get on the team, so congrats again! Gotta go, Fang's taking me to his!' Iggy voiced, annoyingly might I say. Ppfft, his banner helped me? More like my IMMENSE skill! And woah- that was interesting- why do both Nudge _and _Ella blush when he said he'd meet us there? Surely Ella can't- I mean Iggy, Ella? NO! That can't be good! Especially when Nudge and Iggy and...oh man, night gut!

I broke away from my thoughts as that Sam guy and Fang and this other dude came to congratulate me and meet me there at the party too. The third guy was introduced as Dylan and he gave me a cute smile...oh Lord did I just say that? Fang gave me his obvious smirk and left with Sam after he gave me the puppy eyes...good god, men everywhere!

'So, are we girls excitttttttted?'

'NO!' I groaned to Nudge's and Ella's gleeful yeses as we waited together for J.J to finish up before we headed to Nudge's torture room...you guessed it , for *cringe* MY MAKE OVER.

**Haha! YEY another chapter! It's October half term so I have free time to write now! ;) How bitchy was Lissa? And next chappie is partayy at Fang's house! If you review, I might, just might throw in a Fang pov...but only if you review! MWAHAHAH! Gotto go, my laptop allowance is up because of my grounding, IT WAS ONLY A SHOWER DOOR! I don't think I should be grounded, do you? To make it up, PLEASE REVIEW! x**


	8. Partaaay!

**Hellooo! Thank you to all those guys who reviewed and liked my story and given me the support to carry on and not delete it! ;) THIS CHAPTER'S FOR YOU!-I sound so retarded now- oh well! On and read the A.N at the bottom, it explains more! Haha. Me thinks it's time for a little partay?**

**P.s Je ne possède pas! - I think that's how you say I don't own au français, non? 'Cos I don't own it, merci!**

_**Previously... **_**(omg, everytime I write that, I feel the need to say Ugly Betty after it! -.- Can't believe my sister made me watch that :/) ...**

_I broke away from my thoughts as that Sam guy and Fang and this other dude came to congratulate me and meet me there at the party too. The third guy was introduced as Dylan and he gave me a cute smile...oh Lord did I just say that? Fang gave me his obvious smirk and left with Sam after he gave me the puppy eyes...good god, men everywhere!_

_'So, are we girls excitttttttted?'_

_'NO!' I groaned to Nudge's and Ella's gleeful yeses as we waited together for J.J to finish up before we headed to Nudge's torture room...you guessed it , for *cringe* MY MAKE OVER._

_oOo_

I had been preened and plucked and pampered and moisturised- anything remotely involved, as Nudge puts it, in 'Beauty Therapy' I can guarantee you has happened to me. The end result was-

'Amazing...' Ella breathed in astonishment.

'Gee, thanks 'sis, you trying to tell me something?' I asked dryly before actually looking at myself in the mirror. And she was right- why? Because I looked _completely _different-just not in the 'totally unrecognizable' way. Not a single aspect of me screamed of my tom-boy ways- my hair was styled in such a way that you could tell it had been lovingly washed, blow dryed and had had _plenty _of time spent on it with a flat iron (thanks guys!), and let me also add that that was not the only body hair on me which had been tamed- oh no, because my eyebrows were now shaped and plucked, my armpits were less like a European woman's **(no offense or anything because England is technically in Europe, so I don't mean anything against European women, but when I went to Italy and France this year, I can safely back up that statement!) **and more like the average American lady's and my legs where now silky smooth rather than covered in fine blond hairs. I was already tan due to my lengthy amounts of time in the outdoors, so at least my legs didn't suffer any more abuse (by way of fake tan) than they already had, because you never guess how the girls decided to 'smooth' my legs? WITH WAX. Now 'lemme tell you, that shit hurts! But then the thought of a certain someone with large, soft olive skinned hands, gliding up my legs made me grit my teeth and bare it. Not that I'd been dreaming of any such thing...nope...no siree! *queue awkward silence/ cricket chirping noises. Anyways... back to the present!

'Max, you look...' Oh. My. God. Was _Nudge _at a loss for words? No, even worse! _She was tearing up._ God- she's more hormonal than me right now, if that's possible! 'Cos, you know, that's the only reason I'm thinking about, well, _him _all the time. And strangely, I'm still on the thoughts of his hands...and my legs...and preferably a dark room... YUP, DEFINITELY THE HORMONES! GOTTA LOVE THAT OESTROGEN IN THE MORNING!- ugh, * head-in-hands-moment.

'Uh...' Quick! Think of something before she actually does cry! 'Uh...distinctly feminine for once?'

Nudge, thankfully, laughed at that, all signs of emotional teenage girl gone.

'Give us a twirl!' J.J yelled, to which Ella and Nudge tittered along to after, urging me to do so. So, feeling ridiculously stupid in Nudge's one size too small, stupidly high heels, I twirled around on the floor boards and ended up looking as graceful as a duck waddling along- nice Max...

I stopped after I'd turned back to facing the mirror, and gotten dizzy, this time admiring my makeup and clothes and not my bodily hair...or I guess lack thereof thanks to the girls...

So, I may have wanted to feel pretty tonight (which I didn't ever want back at my old school in Colorado) but I simply refused point blank to two things: Number one, over excessive use of makeup and number two: anything which made me feel out of my comfort zone, ie. Anything too short, too low, to scanty, too tight and anything too _Lissa. _But then again, I couldn't just wear my usual attire of jeans, any concert/band shirt I had and my beat up converse. No, this meant I had to get made up, just not so much that I look like a hooker!

This left me standing there in the outfit Ella described as 'Casual chic'. See the deal with this was that I felt comfortable and safe in what I was wearing (safe as in that I knew my boobs wouldn't pop out of my top) yet not like I was going on a shopping day out which would be you know, like _too casual_- the horror! I looked like I was going to a party, which made it chic, just not in some over the top golden glitter number which I definitely knew I would not feel safe in (as in I knew my boobs _would_ pop out). You see? Get it, '_Casual Chic'! _which actually, I _don't _get...I'm just repeating what they said... -.- I know, I had you worried for a moment didn't I?

Now you're wondering what I'm wearing, I guess. I had on a satin, dark blue and oriental style kimono top, which allowed just a bit of cleavage and also enhanced my curves, however it wasn't too tight- c'mon did you not read my list? I also had on, okay I'll admit it tight dark jeans- and if you're still hung up on my smooth legs and someone's hands...which I am _most definitely not, I swear!_- you'll just have to use your imagination and do the math! Gah! What is wrong with me? Not just about my imaginings but actually allowing myself to wear these jeans? However, as J.J pointed out, my butt _did_ look quite cute in them and my heels did lengthen my legs (praise the Lord).

As for my makeup, and because I did not want to look clownish, I'd forced Nudge into only applying a light coat of mascara, a dab of eyeliner, a brush of bronzer and a smear of pale pink lip gloss. I just hoped my blond hair, which I had now found the hairstyle which suited it best, did not get stuck to it- it looked too pretty!

In the final finishing off stages, Nudge clipped in some small gold hoops for my ears and a matching bracelet to finish my look. All in all, I felt and apparently looked beautiful which, I guess for me at least, I had never felt before.

After losing myself staring in the mirror in amazement and random Fang daydreaming- I mean and random daydreaming *cough cough, I finally realised, with a start, it was time to go by way of the butterflies increasing in my stomach. Why was I so nervous?

'Max! Relax, you're beautiful -we know he'll think so too!' winked Ella gathering us all together for a group photo. I was too concerned with the camera however to glare at Ella and instead found myself wondering if he would, in fact, think so too.

Also, whilst I'd spaced out, the girls had seen to themselves; Ella wearing a cropped denim jacket and maxi- dress with different tones of blue in it, Nudge in chinos and a burnt orange halter neck top, which looked fantastic next to her mocha coloured skin and also in which she'd styled up with golden jewellery to make her look set for the party and J.J in a nice floaty cream blouse which was tucked into her jeans and a cute pair of cowboy boots. I did not just describe their outfits did I? See what spending an evening with them does to you?

'Max, we're using your Volvo- let's go!' cried Nudge excitedly.

'What, right now?' I squawked, yup, _squawked._

'Yuh!' Ella said in a 'no-freaking-duh-voice' and pulling a stupid face.

Nudge, rolling her eyes, said, 'Yes! It's the perfect time; not too early, not rudely late-'

'I believe the term is '_fashionably late'!_' squealed J.J, yeah who knew she was a party-er? Not me!

'And I also believe I'm driving!' cried Nudge closing in on me and my precious Volvo keys...

oOo

Fang pov**-(that's right, commence swooning session...NOW!)**

'-I mean, you know I hadn't meant to do that on purpose right? That tackle, it was so unlike me!' shouted Lissa, clutching her red cup.

'Riiight...' I answered awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck. Yeah, that's me, feeling awkward at my own party, in my own freaking house. I only ever throw these things thanks to Iggy- speaking of which, where is he?

'I gotta go.' I interrupted Lissa's flirtatious talk, not caring to hear the rest of her speech. I mean not only was she lying through her teeth and dressed like she was going _pole dancing_, she wasn't even invited to this party! Don't get me wrong, I hate being rude to girls, that just makes you a douche bag **(n'aw I love Fang being a gentleman!)** but right now I couldn't give a shit. Plus, she nearly ruined Max's chances of making the team, which was a crying shame because she had so much skill and potential! And the school's P.E kit was let's just say...on the _tight _side. Damn it! I had to stop thinking of Max that way! She obviously doesn't feel the same way... does she?

I didn't catch Lissa's expression as I turned my back and searched for my best friend through the crowds of people. Trust him to set this thing up then ditch because of his 'lady troubles'. So Iggy was at a loss for two girls **(guess who?)**...maybe I should be a bit easier on him.

'Iggy. Ig!' I called over the thumping music, spotting his strawberry blonde hair through the sea of people. God, I'm so glad we don't have any close neighbours or else my guts would be for garters right now! I guess I'm 'sorta lucky in that sense; wealthy parents, big house, lots of land which added together made the neighbours _pret-ty _far away. The music was so loud through the house; the bass speaker some guy had brought along was literally making my heart change its rhythm in my chest.

'Iggy!' I shouted again, but he still didn't hear.

'Hey, cool party bro!' Sam shouted in my ear giving me a punch in the arm. 'Say er...Max here yet?'

'No.'

'No?'

'No.' So I'd decided I didn't like the guy, I mean I hardly even knew him, right? This had nothing to do with the fact that he was looking for my Max. I mean Max. Nope, definitely not.

'Really? 'Cos er..she sure said she was comin'!' God, was he desperate?

'Yeah well she's not here yet.' I grunted, grimacing. Man, this guy was an idiot. Would Max seriously choose him? I mean yeah, he was on the (American) football team with me **(I really should have gone with soccer because I want Fang to be on the American football team but now I've made it confusing! :S) **and he seemed quite an okay guy, yet he still annoyed me...

I don't think he heard because he still looked questioning but I think he got the gist after a dim light shone on my disgruntled face and he got the message: Go. Away. Sure I'm a nice guy to the right people but others... just no.

For the second time that night, I turned my back on a guest (my bad) and picked up a red cup which was on the floor. Man, my mom would freak if anything happened to her beloved house- her beloved, pristinely white house in which her and my dad were away from this weekend. Good; it meant plenty of cleaning up time for me...and while I think on Iggy, this was after all his idea.

It turned out that the bass/speaker-guy, who for the record I'd never even seen in my life and I'm pretty sure _didn't _go to my highschool, had the real deal; speakers, lights and a set of decks- which he'd brought into my house, funnily enough, _without_ my permission. He'd turned out all the lights, using his special ones to make my house a many storied dance floor- _great. _Not only that, but the music he was playing was crap- not my preferred choice of rock or heavy metal, so not only was my house in darkness, it was also filled with this strange, pulsating techno beat. The darkness made my house also full of places to make out in and I had to avoid the gyrating bodies of my fellow classmates as I bent down, using my hand to feel for any spilt drink seen as though there was hardly any light.

Thankfully, the cup had been empty, and after carefully straightening up again, I made my way to the kitchen because _god _did I need a drink now.

And as I stepped into the kitchen, I saw possibly the most beautiful girl I had ever seen...

**Okay! Sorry to leave it there, but I typed this chapter really quickly to get it up for you guys today (so sorry if there are any typos!). I would have wrote more had I posted it, say tomorrow?, but I wanted to put it up tonight for those who encouraged me to keep on with this fic, and not give up! I also put in a Fang pov for you too and he was fun to write. SO! - or as the French would say, ALORS! (Omg that reminds me of Alors on danse which I sang ALL French exchange! Which, funnily enough is where I saw those hairy armpitted European women 'Max' was on about!) Who do you think the 'most beautiful girl' Fang has ever seen was? And for anyone cocky out there...it may not be Max...you never know!**

**So for those sad people who want to know from last chapter, my shower door is now fixed and I'm also now £100 down thanks to my mum. My sister finds this, h-i-l-a-rious! I. Don't.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I didn't get nearly as many as I wanted last chapter! 3! And they didn't even sign in, so I can't name them but you know who you are! And I am now following my sister's advice (god help me); **

**3 reviews and I'll update sloooooooowly! 5 and I'll update quicker and 7 or more I will update A.S.A.P! And add more fax next chapter!**

**And this will be the **_**only **_**advice I take from my sister **_**ever**_**! I read this out to her (she's 18 and now she can drive and legally buy alcohol, she thinks she owns me!) and because she's **_**oh so mature**_** she called me a poo face. Yup, and she's the one who can drive and buy beer. SERIOUSLY? She takes after my dad... oh well REVIEW OR ELSE YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN! MWAHAHAH- PLUS I WILL NAME YOU NEXT CHAPTERRRRRRRR! Sticking to my French theme I'll say bye like this; AU REVOIR! xxx**


End file.
